Paying full price
by Evilkat23
Summary: Woody never got to leave Sunnyside and Lotso never reset Buzz. Lotso made an example out of Woody to show just what will happen if they think about leaving. And that was Lotso's biggest mistake as Woody's friends aren't going to take it lying down.
1. Chapter 1

Silence fell upon Buzz when he made his way to the Butterfly room, still smeared with toddler spit and paint, Buzz was hoping Lotso would understand their dilemma. A part of him kind of wished he would of listened to Woody, still, it was too late now.

"Hello? Lotso?" Buzz questioned as he knocked on the room door, slowly opening the door, Buzz was taken back on just how dark the Butterfly room was at the moment.

"Oh, Mr. Lightyear, what a pleasant surprise." Lotso soft voice spoke from in the darkness, Buzz watched as the bear limped closer to the light from the hallway, on hand behind his back while he had the other hand gripped his cane.

"Lotso, I was hoping we could talk about our situation in the Caterpillar room."

"Oh? Is everything not to your guys liking?" Lotso asked, something about his voice made it seemed like he was trying not to laugh.

"Uh...Well, Lotso, we're all old toys-"

Lotso let out a bitter sigh and stepped a little father in the light, the fact that the bear still kept his hand behind his back made Buzz a little paranoid. Lotso may be a teddy bear, but, something wasn't sitting right with Buzz at the moment. He watched as the bear's normal soft eyes hardened to show an unnatural amount of malice in them.

"Now you see, we need toys for the Caterpillar room. It's a hard job but someone has to do it, it's only right that the freshly donated toys do it." Lotso took a another step forward and just gave Buzz an odd smile.

"Lotso, we're old toy's we can't be handled like that. If we can't get moved up then we have no choice but to leave." Buzz told him plain and simple. When all he got was silence in response, Buzz turned ready to tell the others they should leave when he heard Lotso laugh a deep creepy bitter laugh. Buzz suddenly heard more laughter making him realize that it wasn't just him and Buzz in the room.

"You see, space ranger, leaving didn't exact work out for that sheriff..."

No words had ever made Buzz spun around so fast, in Losto's other hand he know held an arm clad with brown plaid long shirt, limp strings hung at the very end of the arm, a bit of cotton stuck at the end almost like the arm was brutally ripped off. Lotso threw the arm towards Buzz, who was still in shock, the bear then clapped his fluffy hands together and the lights came on. All of the other Butterfly room toys were standing around.

Buzz felt his wires run cold as he saw Woody sprawled out on the floor behind Lotso, the cowboy missing his iconic hat, cotton strewn all over the floor, a long string hung from Woody's shoulder. Finally, Buzz snapped out of his shock and raced towards his friend.

"WOODY!" Buzz cried out and dropped down to his friend. Woody didn't move, that worried Buzz beyond belief. A feeling of anger flood up in his plastic body as he glared up at Lotso.

"Now, Space ranger, take me seriously when I say that you and your friends ain't ever getting out of here, he tried in broad daylight and look at what happened to him! We have a certain way of doing things around here. You abide by the rules, we'll have a grand ol' time forever. Now, why don't you return the sheriff to the caterpillar room? We'll bring someone by in the morning to fix his arm."

Buzz wanted to leap across the way and strangle Lotso, he paused briefly and thought about how out numbered he was, that and he truthfully wanted to get Woody to safety. Slowly he picked his friend up by his good arm, being gently he draped Woody's arm around his shoulder and half walked half wobbled out of the Butterfly room. He paused to pick up Woody's limp arm on the ground but was stopped when Lotso spoke.

"Leave it. We have to be sure you guys won't try anything now. It's some sort of leverage."

Buzz growled and walked out of the room, anger cruising through his body as he clutched on to Woody even tighter.

This was his fault. Maybe if he had went with Woody then this wouldn't of happened. If he had...Trusted Woody.

His best friend got hurt because he trusted Lotso over Woody...

Getting to the Caterpillar room, Buzz put Woody on the ground outside the door.

"I'll be back, I have to soften the blow..." Buzz softly said as he placed Woody down, he realized that he left Woody's hat in the Butterfly room along with his other arm. He narrowed his eyes again and clenched his fists angrily. It didn't last before he calmed himself down and looked at Woody before grabbing the long string still attached to his bare shoulder.

"I'm...Sorry. We'll fix this, I swear. Lotso will not get away with this." Buzz snarled. Getting back inside the room, he left the door open as Jessie was the first to greet him.

"Well? What did Lotso say? Will he switch us?" Jessie asked eagerly, everyone ran up to him, looking at him with hopeful eyes. Buzz just shook his head and everyone groaned out.

"I say we just go back to Andy's then, Woody was right after all." Mr. Potato Head said as he gave the ground a rather angry kick. It was now or never, he had to tell them, he opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by Bullseye's loud whinny, turning he, and the others, hadn't even noticed that the horse had walked towards the opened door. The horse was now on it's hind legs in shock.

"Bullseye what is it!?" Jessie yelled pushing pass Buzz, the other toys quickly ran to see the commotion. Jessie was quick to let out a sudden scream.

"WOODY!"

Everyone let out sudden gasps at the state of their friend. Woody slowly looked at all of them but said nothing.

"Woody, say something!" Slinky yelled, however the dog suddenly let out another gasp. They watched as the dog grabbed something off the floor behind Woody, something Buzz realized he had missed due to the shock of it all as the dog slowly tugged on the sheriffs pull string, the string at it's full length, it wasn't retracting back. Jessie put her hands to her mouth and let out a shaky gasp.

Buzz slowly backed up, they'd done more than just hurt Woody, they wanted him silenced, shaking with raw white hot anger, the space ranger snarled out bitterly,

"They won't get away with this. I'll make sure of that."


	2. Chapter 2

Jessie refused to let go of Woody. She was clearly crying, granted toy's couldn't produce tears like their human counterparts, but it was till very obvious. Bullseye also refused to leave Woody, his head down in the cowboy's lap, ears low as he whined.

"...What are we going to do?" Slinky growled to Buzz, the anger clear in the normally laid back toy.

"I don't know..." Buzz admitted. He was shaking with unbiased rage and fear, his fists balled at his sides. Turning his head, Buzz huffed out a bit, "Right now, we need to get Woody in one piece again. We need his arm."

"How exactly are we going to get it? It's in the Butterfly room with Lotso." Hamm pointed out.

Not even a second after Hamm had said that, the door opened and in came Lotso, Ken, big baby, and all the other Butterfly room toys.

It had happened so fast, Jessie was the first to spring up, ready to punch the ever loving tar out of Lotso, thankfully, Buzz had managed to grab her and pull her back.

"HOW COULD YOU!" She roared complete and total rage in her voice. "Let me go! LET ME GO!" She screamed at Buzz struggling against his grip.

"Jessie calm down. Guys, help!" Buzz watched as Slink and Mrs. Potato Head grabbed her and held her back.

"Woo Boy, it's a good thing you stopped her. I wouldn't want to have to rip off another arm."

Jessie let out another scream of rage and fought violently against the toys holding back, which was now all of Andy's toy's, except Bullseye and Buzz.

Buzz had several things he want to say and do, but he kept quiet and just allowed Lotso to speak.

"Now, here's how things go in Sunnsyside. You pay your dues and do your time, you'll move up and eventually you'll be in the Butterfly room. " The bear paused and took a daring step towards Woody, Bullseye was up now, his whole body squared now, ready to fight if he had to. "You step out of line like Mr. Sheriff here, and try to escape, well..."

Ken walked over to Lotso and handed him an object that Buzz now realized was Woody's hat.

"You'll only hurting yourself." With a half hearted throw, the hat landed on the ground and slid towards Woody. "Let the Sheriff be a perfect example for you guys here...Lock em up."

In a jarring frenzy, all of Lotso's henchmen charged, Two of them foolishly went towards Woody, Bullseye was quick to buck the two away from his friend, however the octopus jumped in and grabbed Bullseye by the middle and managed to throw him in a cubby cage.

Jessie, still fueled by rage, tried to take the opportunity to charge at Lotso, she didn't get far before big baby managed to grab her and throw her into the cage right beside Bullseye. It didn't take long before all of his friends were subdued in a cage, Buzz was the only one, aside from Woody, to not to put up a fight. Mainly because he feared if he did fight anyone he'd probably wind up breaking them.

Woody was the final one to be placed in a cage, Lotso got cocky and walked up to him, probably going to put him in one himself.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM!" Mrs. Potato head screamed rattling her cell, everyone joined in, Bullseye started kicking his with full force, Hamm and Rex were slapping the bars with everything they had, Jess was trying to pry open hers by climbing the top and pushing it out. Even Buzz rattled his bars a bit, he wanted Lotso as far away from Woody as possible. Lotso took his eyes off of Woody and shook his head at all of them.

"Didn't he leave you guys? Why are you-" Before Lotso could even finish, Woody had reeled his leg back and kicked the bear hard in the noise with the heel of his boot. The only movement he made since he got back. It obviously stunned Lotso as it actually caused the old bear to fall back. Everyone went quiet at that. The silence that fell upon them was extremely heavy till finally they all heard it,

Hoarse, weak, and soft, Woody whispered,

"Worth it."

"PUT HIM IN THE BOX!" Lotso yelled, Big baby complied, "I hope you like sand in your stuffing, Sheriff!"

Woody didn't struggle, he didn't fight, he just allowed the baby to take him away, Buzz narrowed his eyes but said nothing. There was nothing to be said not to Lotso, not now.

"We'll talk more in the morning when our little friend is out of the box. Move out." With a wave of his cane, the others started out, that was until Barbie came running in at full speed,

"Ken! I just saw Woody! He's missing his arm! He...What?" Barbie looked passed Ken to her friends locked up, Ken had tried to usher her away, but it soon clicked in her head what had happened. With a quick slap to Ken's face with her plastic hand, she snarled,

"We're through! And give me my scarf back!" With a harsh snatch, she took it back and went towards the cage, there another toy had locked her away with the others, her head turned bitterly, refusing to look at Ken. They all left shortly after that, all except the octopus who stood on top of the cubbies, watching all of them intently.

Buzz sighed and shook his head, looking at the ground he realized just how close he was to Woody's hat that was still untouched on the ground. Getting to his knees, Buzz reached his hand through the bars but the hat was just out of reach. He tried to stretch out as far as he could but his hand just couldn't reach it.

"C'mon..." He whispered, he just wanted the hat, he wanted nothing more than to have that hat. He watched as a sparkly tentacle suddenly came down, he expected it to just flick the hat farther out of reach, but to his surprise, she flicked it close to him so he could grab it.

"I know it's hard. But your friend really did mess up. He might of kept his arm if he hadn't of kicked Lotso's cane out of his hand earlier. Your friend was really unhappy with being dragged back here." She told them.

"Gee...I wonder why." Jessie sarcastically growled before sniffling slightly.

"He'll be fixed in the morning."

"NO HE WON'T!" Jessie suddenly screamed. "YOU BROKE HIS STRING! HE'S AN OLD TOY, THERE ARE NO REPLCEMENTS FOR THAT ANYMORE! HE CAN NEVER BE FIXED!" She yelled as loud as she could.

"That was his fault...He tried to run again, Big baby yanked him back by his string. Big baby doesn't know his own strength sometimes, he didn't mean to snap the string in place."

Buzz gently twirled Woody's hat in his hands and sighed.

"It's our fault..." Buzz said finally. "We should of listen to him, but we didn't...If we would of listened, maybe this wouldn't of happened..."

Buzz could hear Bullseye whining softly in his cage, Jessie started to sob as well. He wanted to comfort her, he truly did, but he didn't he just sat there, Woody's prized hat in his hands. Slowly, Buzz narrowed his eyes and stood up from his spot, he had several things he wanted to say, but he just couldn't bring himself to say them. He just sat there staring at Woody's brown hat.

"No more talking!" The octopus growled firmly clearly worried about getting caught.

The rest of the night was silence, except for the occasional sniffle from Jessie, or whine from Bullseye. Throughout the whole night, Buzz just had the image of Woody's reaction to his string snapping in place and not reacting back, the imagine of his friend having his arm being forcible ripped off. It was bad enough when it ripped on it's own all those years back, but to have it torn off...

Slowly but surely the morning sun came up, before long, Lotso and the rest of his gang came in whooping and hollering on the back of a toy truck. Before the truck even had time to properly stop, Woody was thrown to the floor, sand all over him. Buzz felt anger consume him almost instantly, yes, his friend had his arm back, but it was so sloppily stitched on and loose that there was no doubt it was going to break during the kids playtime today, it looked like Woody still couldn't move his limp arm. Buzz could tell that Woody's pull string was still extended to its full length.

Buzz watched as Woody stood, wobbly and weak, with his good arm the cowboy started to silently wipe the sand off of himself.

"Now, you folks got some kids to play with!" All the other toys laughed as they drove off away from group. Buzz was the first to move, kicking his faux prison in, he rolled out and rushed towards Woody. He said nothing, the only thing he could do was just hand him his hat back. Woody took it graciously and placed it on his head.

"...I'm sorry." Buzz finally said, the moment he heard the others all apologize as well. Suddenly, Bullseye came up to Woody an nuzzled his hand. Woody gently patted the horse's mane and smiled. It was a very welcoming smile to see. Finally, Woody spoke, his voice the same as it was last night, hoarse and weak but still there,

"It was my fault, I never should of left any of you. But now, we're all together, and we're getting out of this. Together."

"Together." Buzz agreed.

"Together." Jessie joined in. Soon everyone was saying it, Buzz never did realize just how powerful that word really was until everyone was saying proudfully, yes, they were going to get out of this together. Together they couldn't be stopped.

And they weren't going to be.


End file.
